


What did you do this time?

by Mareridt



Series: 31 Sterek Fics - August edition [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Not a Failwolf, F/M, M/M, Nothing serious, Oblivious Derek, Revenge, Revengeful witch, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Witches, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who is it?” A weird squeak answered to him.<br/> “Uhm… It’s Stiles.” <br/>Derek could pick up his heartbeat starting to rise. “What did he do this time?” <br/>“It’s not about Stiles” the voice said again, sounded like… like it was offended? “I mean, it’s me, actually me, Stiles.” <br/>Derek didn’t know if he was more relieved or more stressed about that detail. The werewolf sighed. “What did you do this time?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you do this time?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of the 31 Sterek's fics August edition! Because it's 1st August (I don't care if it's past midnight, actually)   
> Enjoy! Unbetad because I was in a rush.

 

 

When his phone went off right at 3 am in the morning, Derek really did consider again his life choices.

He saw on the screen that the number was not in his contacts, being it marked with “unknown”, but a bad feeling was pooling in his guts, so he took a deep breath and answered the phone.

“Who is it?”

A weird squeak answered to him. “Uhm... It's Stiles.” a voice said, apparently unsure. It sounded familiar, but was raw and broken, like maybe filled with pain.

Derek could pick up his heartbeat starting to rise. “What did he do this time?”

“It's not _about_ Stiles” the voice said again, sounded like... like it was offended? “I mean, it's me, actually me, Stiles.”

Derek didn't know if he was more relieved or more stressed about that detail. It could mean everything, that there was nothing to worry or that shit hit the fan. The werewolf sighed. “What did you do this time?”

Stiles whined again, indignant, and Derek couldn't but imagine him opening his mouth – his wide, sinful mouth – and closing it again, repeating the same procedure a couple of time, and then pout, having searched for something to say back and finding none.

Strangely, it was a very amusing picture, but Derek didn't stay on that thought.

“So?” he prompted.

Stiles seemed to recollect himself. “So what?”

“Why did you call?”

“Oh, right, calling! I called you! On the phone!”

“Yes, you did. Why?”

“Well...” Stiles hesitated briefly, but then. “Do you remember the weird encounter Scott had some days ago? Well, you surely remember in that case that it was a witch, a very powerful witch, and that she came here because she wanted the true Alpha just for her, but you also know that Kira didn't take that well because she's Scott's girlfriend, y'know. But then again, why do everyone want always him? Don't take me wrong, I love Scott, he's my best buddy, but you'd think important and powerful people would ask better than someone who looks still like a kid – as I do – with a crooked jaw and puppy eyes. But how–“

“ _Stiles_.” Derek downright growled. He mostly got only headaches when he tried to talk with Stiles.

“Yes?”

“ _Why_ did you call me?”

Stiles paused. “Oh, right. The call.” He cleared his throat, still raw and broken. “This witch obviously didn't take well Scott's rejection, and she promised revenge.” He paused again, as if bracing himself for Derek's violent reaction. “And I might have gone on a solo walk tonight...”

He did right.

“ _YOU DID WHAT?_ ”

“Listen, I'm fine!” Stiles assured. “Mostly. I'm not maimed at least and nowhere near the risk of death. I think? I don't exactly know, just please come take me home? I'm not really feeling my legs right now.”

“You're not–“ Derek groaned in frustration. “Tell me where you are.”

 

 

And that was basically how he found a kid sleeping on his bed while he was confined to the couch. He really hoped that year could be normal, at least more than the others.

Normal didn't exactly mean having a kid in his own house with a cast on his leg.

He waited until Stiles eventually got up by himself, since he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. “Heya, Der” he mumbled, still mostly asleep.

Derek didn't correct him, not yet. “Why were you walking alone in the woods?” instead _someone_ he knew, Derek could go straight forward to the point of the topic.

Stiles was so very awake in barely two seconds. “What? Alone? Oh, right, the walk” he nodded. “I was feeling lonely, so I decided changing air would maybe reduce my feeling of isolation.”

“So you went outside. After midnight. In the woods. While a witch who wanted to get revenge on the pack was hanging around free and powerful.” Derek needed to be sure Stiles was that _much_ of dumb to do something that _much_ of stupid, otherwise he could just call it off and leave the town again.

Stiles looked down, playing with his fingers and trying to act like it was no big deal, but boy, it was. “Pretty much, yeah.”

Derek was so shocked he didn't know if he wanted more to just kick out Stiles from his loft, or kill him with a pillow on his face (less mess to clean after).

“You're not going to call my dad or Scott, are you?”

Derek laughed humorlessly. “Oh, no” he said, waiting until Stiles' shoulders slumped from relief. “I'm going to call both of them. Right one after the other.”

Stiles squeaked in sorrow, then tried to kill himself with the pillow by his own.

 

 

A month after, Derek went over to the Sheriff's to check on Stiles, see if he was alright or not.

Not that he _cared_ , he just wanted to make sure. It was a pack thing, of course, and yes, betas could do that too, not just alphas. As if.

Stiles couldn't still walk, he didn't have the cast anymore, but he kind of was still paralyzed and forced to walk with crutches, and he was also grounded.

Obviously he didn't take the door, climbing through the window was much more fast – and fun. Plus, he got to see Stiles' face everytime he startled after seeing him in his room. Derek loved it.

Uh, I mean, he kind of was okay with it.

Unfortunately, when he jumped in he found Stiles already looking at him, a book in his hands and grim expression. “If you're here to still scold me, you can cut it off, mother hen” Stiles spit, cleary grumpy.

“Not here for that” Derek replied, not breaking a sweat. “I was wondering if you were ready to tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“The reason why you went off that witch of yours.” Derek smirked cruelly when Stiles paled, but beside that, he didn't find details that could have betrayed him.

Stiles eventually scoffed. “As if, dude” he mumbled. “I told you, I just went for a walk.”

And okay, Stiles' heartbeat kept regular during the whole time, but that could just mean that living in a fucking pack of werewolves only gifted the kid with the capability of lying without getting caught.

“Stiles, we both know you're lying.” Derek tried to not lose his cool. “You _don't go_ for a walk. You're not that stupid, not like that.”

“Geez, thanks.”

“So care to tell me why you did that?”

“I didn't do what you're telling I did” Stiles protested. “You can't say that. Innocent until proven guilty.”

“Innocent.” Derek repeated, not believing his guts. “Until proved guilty. You.”

“ _Obviously_.”

“That's why I got charged for murder, isn't it.”

Stiles opened his mouth. “Wha– No, that's not the same thing, dude!” Derek's eyebrows rose almost to his hairline.

“Oh, is it, now?”

The human scoffed. “Of course. You don't know what are you accusing me off, but I did have prooves on you at the time.”

“Prooves.”

“Yes, prooves.”

Okay, Derek was definitely going to lose his eyebrows to his hair, along with his arms. He was glaring at Stiles, which apparently didn't even see him doing that. When he did, he spoke again, “You behaved all creepy and stalkerish.” He said. “Plus we found half dead body in your backyard! Sorry to disappoint there, buddy, but that is not a normal thing. Especially since the body was initially a wolf's one and then a human one, even better.”

Derek's glare intensified, and he stayed silent until Stiles started squirming nervously under his unforgivable blue eyes. “But I got you out, eventually!”

Derek's eyebrows rose again, sceptic. “I did!” Stiles was trying to climb on mirrors, searching for a way out of that topic, but it looked like there was none. “Uhm... I, uh... Well... Ugh, shut up!”

Stiles tried to climb off his own bed, lying down his book and looking for his crutches, but Derek grabbed his wrist and forced him on the bed again.

“It's fine, Stiles, I already forgave you for that” he said, feeling like he should have remembered that part sooned. “I just want to understand.”

Stiles sighed. “Listen, I don't have a good reason, okay? I just thought that I could maybe try to talk the revenge out of her. I don't know, maybe using my little spark, as Deaton loves to call it.” he sighed again, deeper. “I just wanted to help.”

Derek felt immediately guilty for having pressed on him so vehemently. “It's fine, you had good intentions” he whispered, sitting close to him. “I'm sure if you tell Scott, he'll talk to the Sheriff and also you being gounded will end.”

Stiles frowned in confusion. “Scott? What? No, he already knows. Especially since it wasn't about him in first place” he shrugged. “I know Scott can take care of himself now, and if he wanted to, he could have kicked the witch out of the territory with just one big true alpha _roar_. He's just too adorable to do that.”

“Stiles, wait a moment.”

Stiles turned to look at Derek. “Yes, Sourwolf?”

“If it wasn't about Scott, _why on earth_ did you go there?” as soon as Derek posed the question, something really funny happened.

Stiles blushed.

To be completely honest, Derek didn't notice it right away. It started with his ears, then the blush crept down his neck, and on his rosy cheeks. The wolf wanted to bite them. Also Stiles' heartbeat rocketed in a second, and he started stuttering so much Derek had to close his mouth with his hand and order him to shut up.

“Stiles, you'll answer to me. Slowly. And in an understandable way even for me, okay?” Stiles nodded slowly, and Derek let go of his mouth. “So, again. Why did you to the damn witch?”

“Because I was afraid” Stiles said, his face so honest and trustful Derek felt his lungs contract. “I was afraid she might come again to see if someone of our pack was a better choice instead of Scott. I thought that in that case, she might just look at them and think “Damn, that's way hotter that the kiddo there. Let's take them”.” Stiles sighed. “I was afraid to lose them.”

Derek swallowed. “Lose who? Lydia?”

Stiles shook his head. “You.” he looked away, as if too embarassed to face Derek after the confession. “I just have this crush on you that I think is more than just a crush, and if you go with the witch, I might lose a piece of myself with you, not just you yourself.”

Long instants passed in complete silence. Stiles started squirming again under Derek's gaze, but he couldn't do anything else, really. He still didn't know where he'd put his crutchers. After probably five minutes long as the infinite, Stiles snapped.

“Can you please say something? I'd really, really, really like to have an answer, I did not confess to the wall.”

Derek mouthed like a fish out of water, and even if Stiles would have laughed breathlessly at that, he didn't. That was really saying something. “Derek, please,” the kid begged. “Just–“

Instead of answering, Derek found a way to make Stiles shut up.

As soon as he pressed his lips on the human's, Stiles didn't just shut up, he downright held his breath. A new detail to store away for future needs, Derek thought.

Not after long, Stiles tried to speak again. “So you like me back” he mumbled, part shocked and part exited. “I am an idiot, am I not?”

Derek shrugged. “Not particulary, no.” he smiled, snickering at the punch on the arm that the answer made him gain. “But I do like you anyway.” They kissed again, keeping it chaste because the sheriff was downstair and really it wasn't the right moment to heat things up.

“Good, because now that I know I'll probably ask for your help a lot more, starting from–“ Stiles started rumbling again, but Derek had enough of an headache to cut him off instantly with a new deep kiss of his.

“Stiles?”

“Mmhh?”

“Shut up.”

Stiles chuckled. “Thanks, that was exactly what I meant.”

 


End file.
